Alternate Possibility
by The Flying Frog
Summary: Luna survived her stabbing, but lost something precious in exchange for her life. Now politics and biology are at odds with each other, giving Iris an opportunity she never dared hope for before. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I am not an employee of Sqaure Enix nor do I own the company, nor am I affiliated with anyone in the making of the Final Fantasy games. As such, I am legally required to inform each and every one of you reading this story that I am not making a profit out of this and am writing this strictly for entertainment value.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this pointless drivel beyond legality.**

* * *

Noctis groaned as he sat up. His entire body ached from head to toe, something he had never really felt before despite all the life and death fights he's been in. No, there was something about Luna unlocking the power of the kings and the crystal and it infusing his body with energy that made him feel both alive and like he wished to die.

Not many people would say that when it came to the level of power he had access to.

"You Highness?" Ignis' voice echoed in the room. Noctis slowly sat up and looked to his friend, chef, chauffeur and bodyguard.

"Ignis!" His friend was sitting in a chair nearby, despite the chaos of the battle Noctis was glad to see his friend alive, yet his eyes were drawn to the cook's eyes. It was clear that, despite surviving the battle that his friend had not come out of it whole. He now wore sunglasses in place of his usual glasses with scars going up and down his face, leading straight to his eyes. "What happened?"

"The Leviathan has given you its mark, Noct. The civilians were evacuated safely." Noct could tell he was hesitating.

"And Luna?" He had to know what happened to her. He saw Ardyn stab her, and yet she still helped him, healed him.

"She yet lives. It was a very close thing, but the worst is over. The doctors have been attending her, as well as yourself. After your discussions with the Altissian officials, the wedding between yourself and the Oracle will go forward." Noctis breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed back into his bed. "There is, however, something you must know." Noct sat back up and looked at his friend. Ignis still hadn't looked in his general direction yet and a cold feeling about Ignis' own condition was beginning to settle in his stomach. "The knife struck deep in her womb. She will live, but Lady Lunafreya will never have children."

Ignis paused here and turned his face in Noct's general direction. "Politics demands the marriage move forward. You have announced you yet live by single-handidly taking on Leviathan and keep his focus on you and away from the people, and the Empire's actions have united the people against them, particularly Ardyn's stabbing of the Oracle. The people need this Noct, but the line of Lucis must also continue. Lady Lunafreya cannot assist in this."

Ignis leaned forward. "You must marry her, Noct, but you must also have children to continue your line. That is what is being discussed by the Altissians as well as the Lucians."

Noct sighed and looked down. "So you are asking me to. . .?"

Ignis shook his head. "I'm not asking you to do anything. Merely give you the word that's out there as well as the political reality of your situation. The people know you live and now look to you as King. You must lead them and these are concerns you, as King Noctis Lucis Caelum, must find a solution for. It may not be today, tomorrow or even next week, but a solution must be found." Ignis groaned and stood up. Noct watched as he used a cane to try and feel his way to the door. "I shall inform the others you have awoken. I apologize in advance, but it may take me awhile."

Noctis sighed and looked down. Sitting there, on his lap, was his father's ring, the Ring of Lucii, or the ring of the king.

* * *

"Absolutely not." Gladiolus growled at Prompto, scowling angrily. Prompto shrugged it off and leaned back in his chair. He wish he had his camera right now just so he could get a shot of Gladio's face at this moment.

"Come on," he whined, "it's like the perfect solution. You said it yourself the people need hope and so they need Noct to marry Luna, right? Well Noct can't marry a woman who can't give him children, so the obvious solution is-"

"You will leave my sister out of this. Iris will not bear Noctis' brats."

Prompto grinned. "I never said she had to. I simply wanted to know if she knew any available girls who are close to Noct's age who would be willing to become his mistress. Ah Noct, not only is he a prince but he gets to live every man's dream," Prompto finished with exaggerated dreaminess. Gladio, if possible, scowled even harder at the gun slinging best friend of Noct.

"If you bring it up to Iris, she'll volunteer herself. I'm not blind to her feelings, nor am I blind that if Luna were out of the picture that Noct would probably have his eye on her. It's not like he knows many girls his own age."

Prompto shrugged. "Well, you may have wanted to bring that up before the news hit. The entire kingdom will know by now that Noct is marrying a barren Oracle. Iris is probably already planning on how to bring it up."

Gladio grunted, "No, and show some respect."

Prompto kicked his feet up. "Dude, it's me!"

The discussion at that moment was interrupted by a crash in the nearby hall and Ignis' voice crying it "Confound it all!" Without hesitation both members of the kingsguard leaped out of their chairs and rushed to aid their fellow friend.

* * *

Iris was listening to the radio in the hotel in Laestallum yet her mind was far from it. _The Empire stabbed the Oracle, Lunafreya, and her injuries keep her from having children!_ The line of the Oracle now was ended and the gods would have to choose a new Oracle upon her passing, only they were absent these days as the priests were saying they were conserving their strength for the King of Light to end a future threat called the Starscourge. The people of all kingdoms were lucky that the Oracle had survived, and even now she could hear the excited chatter in the streets about the upcoming nupitals of Noct and Luna. After so much bad news recently, it was finally time for the people to have something to celebrate.

A wedding for a King and the Oracle was definitely something to celebrate.

But for Iris, the wedding was the last thing on her mind. Her mind instead was on the quote unquote "date" she had with Noctis when she showed him around Laestallum. It had been so wonderful, just the two of them having fun.

Iris knew it could never be. Not with Lunafreya in the picture, not to mention the fact that Noct was much higher in social standing than herself. What she wished for was something she could never have.

Until now.

No kingdom would allow a princess to be a mistress to Noct, and his wedding to the Oracle Luna would not be cancelled again, not with everyone now knowing they yet lived, especially in such a dramatic fashion. The speech Lunafreya gave, her calling on Leviathan, and Noctis's own battle with the god itself were all broadcast on the radio, as well as the Imperial Chancellor's actions. Everyone knew what happened.

So, in order to have kids, Noct would be forced to look to his own kingdom and a lower social class than himself. Iris allowed herself a smile. Most girls from their high school would kill to be in her shoes. Already knowing the King-to-be, and had since they were kids and she snuck out of the palace with Noct while chasing a cat, and any potential children would then become the next ruler of Insomnia and Lucis.

But for Iris, this was a dream come true. The best chance she would ever have to be with him.

She had two obstacles standing her way. The first being her overprotective brother who also served as the King's shield, and the second being Noctis's own feelings for Luna. Any mistress he would take would make him feel like he was cheating on her. Noct always hated having his duty forced on him. Unlike other members of the nobility, Noct was actually very well-grounded. He took a job as a waiter for a period of time in High School! Iris did not know of any other scion of a noble or royal house that has ever done that.

Iris nodded to herself. In order to get what she most wanted, she would undoubtedly need the aid of Lunafreya, Noct's bride-to-be, in order to convince him that he needed another woman in his life and bed. She'd rather risk her life with Noct on his hunts than have that conversation.

Who seriously, in their right mind, would ask the bride to allow her husband to have kids with another woman when both the groom and the bride were smitten with each other?

Iris sighed. She would have to talk to Luna after the wedding. A long ways after it. Possibly after Noctis has already been crowned King and this whole affair with the Empire resolved.

As long as the sun continued to rise, Iris would hold out hope for herself.


End file.
